BigBruv's Big Brother
BigBruv's Big Brother (currently known as 'Janelle and BigBruv's Big Brother '''as of the fourth season) is a group game on ''Tengaged based on the American edition of Big Brother, originally created by John De Mol in 1997. The group follows a group of contestants (known as HouseGuests) living together twenty-four hours a day in BigBruv's "Big Brother" house, isolated from the outside world but under constant surveillance with no privacy for up to three weeks. The HouseGuests compete for the chance to win the title of "Big Brother''Champion" by avoiding weekly eviction, until the last HouseGuest remains at the end of the season to claim the title until the following season where another winner is crowned. The game is hosted and produced by Tengaged user BigBruv. Before the launch of the first season, a UK edition was produced, and was supposed to return for a second series in January 2013 prior to it's cancellation in September 2012. Main series In the first three seasons, eviction nights and competitions have been hosted by BigBruv. Beginning with the fourth season, group entrepreneur Janelle_Pierzina took the role of a co-host with BigBruv. From the fourth season onwards, the group was stylized as ''Janelle and BigBruv's Big Brother. Format There are three main concepts of the show: Head of Household, Power of Veto, and the Jury House. Beginning with the first season, the HouseGuests compete to become Head of Household ''once a week, and is responsible for nominating two HouseGuests for eviction. During the live eviction show, HouseGuests individually go into the Diary Room (throughout the day, whenever the HouseGuest is active) and cast their vote to evict. BigBruv then reveals the results to the House, and tells the evicted HouseGuest that they have a few moments to leave the house. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household will vote to break the tie. When two HouseGuests remain, evicted HouseGuests vote for a winner, and in the event of a tie, The rest of Tengaged will cast the final vote in a poll. The ''Power of Veto winner can choose to veto (save) one of the Head of Household's initial nominations. When this happens, the HoH chooses a replacement nominee for the vetoed HouseGuest. Other form of vetoes can be used in the game, such as the "Crystal Power of Veto", which only a nominee could win, the "Diamond Power of Veto" where the veto winner could choose a replacement nominee, and the "Coup d'État", which was given to Alicia in the first season giving her to ability to save both nominees, and choose her own. The Big Brother Jury ''began in the very first season of Big Brother USA. Because there were three HouseGuests in the Season 1 finale, there were 9 jurors, meaning from 11th Place onwards, evicted HouseGuests entered the "Jury House". For the first season there were nine Jurors. From Season 2 onwards, all evicted HouseGuests became Jurors as long as they joined the Jury House group on Tengaged. Live eviction Live evictions happen every other day in the Big Brother House. Only Jury Members are interviewed by BigBruv when they are evicted, beginning from Season 2. The eviction tends to happen shortly after a HouseGuest is evicted. Seasons Season details Notes Tengaged's Vote In some cases, Tengaged can affect the game via polls updated to the group. For the first two seasons, Tengaged was required to choose the twists for the season and, in some cases, pick HouseGuests to win special powers. They can also vote for their Favourite Pre-Juror, Favourite Juror and Who Should Win in case of a tie (if a HouseGuest in the Jury does not vote). In Head of Household competitions and Power of Veto competitions, topping a poll is required. Pandora's Box Opening Pandora's Box can unleash a good consequence and a bad consequence. Pandora's Box is a room located adjacent to the Head of Household bedroom and can be opened by only the HoH, although the consequences of opening Pandora's Box can affect the entire house. : – Pandora's Box was opened. Controversy and Criticism BigBruv's Big Brother UK Upon her leaving the house, Janey went on to abuse the host, BigBruv, telling him that the show was rigged, after he gave Lucy another week of immunity as part of passing a task. Janey criticised his performed as a host and the group game itself, saying that the twists were cr*p, the group was unoriginal, and that BigBruv produced the group 'wrongly'. Janey has continued to abuse BigBruv to this day. After much consideration, BigBruv decided to not return to ''BigBruv's Big Brother UK, and instead continued with the USA version, which he renewed for a second season for January 2013. BigBruv's Big Brother 1 The host was once again accused of rigging the show, by Big Brother 1 HouseGuest JB. He noted Eddie and Ty as the two HouseGuests BigBruv rigged the show for, although this was not the case. BigBruv's Random.org Big Brother See Article: BigBruv's Random.org Big Brother Category:BigBruv's Big Brother